The project will implement an integrated library system (ILS) which will enable the library to function as a major node on the present Massachusetts General Hospital's (MGH) academic information network. The Library will network via the existing local area network with on-campus as well as remote patient care and research sites. The long range goal of the project is to be able to function as an academic information resource management center on the hospital's Integrated Academic Information Management System (IAIMS). The objectives of the project are to install the Library system chosen in the Library over a two year period; to link the ILS electronically to MGH patient care and research sites and in particular to the libraries of the Harvard Medical School and its affiliated hospitals; to educate the MGH community about the concept, features, and benefits of the integrated library system and to expand this understanding to pave the way for the MGH IAIMS planning and consensus building process.